Whendy Daysaid
by SkyRosieBelle
Summary: When the mysterious Peter Pan shows up at her seventeenth birthday, Whendy is immediately entranced by him. Little does she know that fateful night led her to enter a battle of wills that was centuries old. Join Whendy on her quest to save the ones she loves and discovering the truth about the age-old question: Who is he? Peter or Pan?
1. Prologue

Hi, this story has been nagging at me forever; I just had to write it! I know at times the plot may be a little confusing but bare with me because I have amazing things planned for the future! If you have any questions I will be happy to answer them.

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm trying my best to catch them all. I do not own OUAT (although I wish I did).

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

\- Third Person POV -

Peter seized up as Malcolm's consciousness finally left his mind. Yet again, his body had been forced to collect more lost boys. Peter hated Malcolm with a burning passion. It had been many years since Malcolm had forced Peter to Neverland. Malcolm was nice at first, treating him as a brother, showing him that he had magic and how to use it. Not long after that Malcolm cast a spell on him, a kind of contract that let Malcolm possess him, bind his magic, and use it for evil purposes. The only time he ever had to himself was at night while Malcolm slept and the few minuets where Malcolm had business he did not want Peter to hear. It was a troubling existence, Malcolm was weak and relied on Peter's magic to survive and keep looking for the Heart of the Truest Believer. Peter had tried to escape many times. Each attempt was stopped by the contract, teleporting him back every time he tried to run. Over the years he had discovered loopholes in the spell, occasionally leaving for a while but always returning to not get caught.

He was about to return to Neverland when a voice brought him out of his thoughts. Peter looked up to see a strange woman. She was dressed in rags. Ugly stiches covered her eye sockets; he wondered how her missing eyes have been removed.

"Peter Pan" The strange woman said, "I was wondering when I would get the pleasure of meeting you."

"Who are you?" Peter questioned in a skeptical manner.

"Who am I? I believe the question that you want to be asking me is when will you be free of Malcolm." The woman answered knowingly.

Her comment instantly sparked Peters interest, "How did you?-"

"I am the Seer, Peter Pan. I know all past, present and future."

"If you are who you say you are, then what is my future," Peter asked, a little bit afraid of what the answer might be.

"Yours my dear, has much sorrow and longing." She began, "That is, if don't find your soul mate."

He was quiet for a moment. Peter had never believed in things such as love, or soul mates but if it could let him be free of Malcolm he would try anything.

"Who is she? How can I find her?" Peter pleaded desperately.

"Take my hand and you shall see."

The Seer extended her hand to Peter. He was shocked to see one of her missing eyes was inside of her palm. Still confused, and a little bit grossed out, he placed his hand on the Seer's. Vibrant images flashed before his eyes. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a white gown, late 1800's, her seventeenth birthday, Peter could perfectly see it all. This was the person he was destined to be with. He felt a strange ache in his chest at the sight of her.

"What is her name?"

"Whendy Daysaid." The Seer explained, "I hope you will use this knowledge to free yourself,"

"I will never forget this." Peter stated gratefully, "Thank you."

"I'm certain you won't." The Seer replied with a small smile. "Goodbye Peter Pan, I hope we meet again."

Just as quickly as she appeared, she left.

For many decades he spent any free time he was not possessed trying to find her. After seventy years with no luck, Peter finally found her. Whendy lived in a large manor in the center of England. Earth was the last realm he checked because of the low population of magical beings. When he first saw her he expected to see the girl that the Seer showed him but she was a child.

Seeing her getting tucked into bed by her father made Peter long for his own. His parents had disappeared without a trace when he was five. Brushing off the thought he focused on Whendy again, her noticed that her parent had left. Silently he opened her window and creped inside. Peter walked closer; trying to see her better, he sat on the edge of the bed. Looking down at her sleeping face made the ache in his chest go away. Maybe the Seer could be right.

"One day when you're old enough I'll find a way to come back to you." Peter spoke sweetly, "I love you Whendy, never forget that."

He was shocked by his own words. Never had he spoken them before but at this moment they felt right. The small girl stirred in her sleep, the corners of her mouth faced upwards. Peter stroked her face gently before getting up and leaving. After that night he visited anytime he could. Two years into his nightly escapades Malcolm caught him. For Whendy's safety he vowed never to go back. It wasn't until the night of her seventeenth birthday that he saw her again.

* * *

Yup, that's is!

Sidenote: I did not spell Wendy wrong, I wanted to create some separation between my character and the original so I decided to write it differently. Another thing I would like to clarify that Wendy Darling does not exist in my story. If you are wondering how the Baelfire plot works along with mine, he lived on the streets of England until he accidentally said, "I believe" in front of a window. Blabity blabity bla, he escaped, the story continues.

I had a really good time writing this prologue and I hope your enjoyed it too! I will be updating weekly, maybe sooner if I feel like it. Again, if you have any questions ask away!


	2. The Encounter

Hello, I'm back as promised! Again, in you have any questions feel free to ask.

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm trying my best to catch them all. I do not own OUAT (although I wish I did).

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **The Encounter**

* * *

I was only a child when I started to see him, the mysterious figure outside my bedroom window. Each night he sat on the roof and listened to my eldest brother tell his fairytales. They were about pirates and knights, dragons and magic. He had a knack for stories. My twin brothers John, Michael, and I enjoyed them each night, as did the shadow. One morning we all woke up and couldn't find my eldest brother. Apparently I told my family that the shadow boy took him. I never saw the figure after that. Forgotten and clouded in childhood fantasy he stayed, until the eve of my seventeenth birthday...

"Whendy you must get ready, the suitors will be arriving soon." Babbled my old housemaid Nana.

"Nana you can't really expect me to be excited for this event, can you?" I asked.

"Nonsense Whendy, your Debutante Ball has been the talk of the town for weeks." She tutted.

Nana came over and did up the back of my white ball gown. Originally I had wanted a different color, something more modern, but my mother had insisted that I stick with the traditional white.

"It's your coming out party! You're finally going to be an adult." Nana gasped excitedly.

I walked over to my dressing table and sat down. "But, I don't want to Nana. I don't want to grow up." I replied, "I don't want to be an adult, I don't want any suitors, and I don't want this stupid Debutante Ball." I exclaimed.

"Whendy." Nana said sharply. "This is a tradition that many before you have gone through. Most people see it as a privilege but here you are whining about it. Do you know how many young ladies there are wishing to be you right now? Or how much your parents have spent on this event?"

"Nana I-"

"Hush child." She snapped.

Nana is a kind person by nature and hardly ever gets angry, especially at me. Michael or John must have said something to her to get her all riled up.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Is everything going alright up here?" My mother asked.

"Yes Mrs. Daysaid." Nana signed, putting on a smile. "We are almost finished."

"Do you mind if I help?" She said gently.

"Of course mother." I answered.

Mother walked over to my dressing table, hands behind her back.

"Nana, would you mind leaving for a moment?" Mother commanded coldly.

"Of course Mrs. Daysaid," Nana squeaked quickly fleeing my room.

"That old woman is such a bother." Mother grumbled, "Why did I ever hire her."

"She has her moments mother, but Nana really is a wonderful person." I chattered, "So why did you come up?"

"Is it really that strange for a mother to visit her daughter on the night of her Debutante Ball?" Mother remarked.

I'm sure it was not weird for any other mother and daughter pair, but for us it certainly was.

"I-no it's just that I don't see you very often." I stuttered.

I loved my mother, but most of the time she was very cold and harsh towards me my older brothers. When I was younger I always heard her tell tales about being a childfree lady in London, and how she missed it a lot. Sometimes it made me feel guilty for existing, during those times I just remembered that I have a father and two brothers that loved me.

"Well, I have a gift for you." She mentioned, "Something that your father gave to me the day we met."

Mother brought her hands in front of her, a small blue box rested in them. She handed the box to me. "Open it."

I opened the box slowly, afraid that if I opened it too fast it would break. On the inside wedged between two velvet pillows was a dark blue gem with a silver chain. The gem matched my eyes.

"It's beautiful. Are you really giving it to me?" I gawked.

"Your father wanted me to." Mother insisted.

"I'll be sure to thank him later at the Ball." I added.

"There will be no need." Mother explained.

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"Of course." She affirmed.

I swerved around in my chair so she could put it on me. The small rock felt heavy in my chest but somehow freeing.

"We better get going." Mother suggested, turning to leave. "The guests will be arriving soon."

"Yes mother." I said, getting up to follow her.

We walked out of my room, through the hallway and down the stairs. At the bottom I saw my brothers and father waiting.

"You look beautiful darling." Father announced

I touched my new necklace nervously, "I'm nothing special."

"Boys?" Mother hinted.

"Uhh, ya." John grunted.

"You look good for a little duck." Michael teased.

"Michael!" Mother hissed.

I sighed, it all started years ago when I followed a duck around the park all day, trying to see where it was going. Ever since then Michael has called me that stupid nickname. He really needed to stop calling me that. After my embarrassment faded, we all chatted amongst ourselves for a few moments before mother announced that we needed to go to our designated spots, as the guests were about to arrive.

"Everyone to their places," Mother commanded

Moments later the guest's started to casually roll in. I was forced to greet each and every one of them at the door. There was hardly anyone I knew invited to the party, only a few relatives and men, hundreds upon hundreds of men. Honestly, at Michael and John's coming out party there were not tons of women. Heck, there was barely any their age. It's like my parents are tying to auction me off to the richest man.

Finally after an hour of greeting everyone had arrived. When I reached the dance floor Mr. Cross, the son of one of my father's business associates, was the first to ask me to dance.

"So Whendy," Mr. Cross began, "I heard that your father just bought a piece of land on the outskirts of town, is he going to develop it?"

"I don't know," I answered. "You must know by now that my father can be very secretive when it comes to his business."

"I'm sure he is, but if he ever needs a construction crew you know my father employs many fine workers that could build for him."

I internally groaned and forced a fake smile, "I'll be sure to let him know."

Most of my dances went on like that, sons of wealthy men asking about my father's property. It felt like they were in a meetings, and I was just their next business deal they were trying to settle.

After countless dances, greedy men, and tedious small talk I had, had enough. Wanting some fresh air I managed to get away from the crowd and onto a secluded balcony. I sighed; I hated these types of functions. I leaned on the railing, the cool breeze felt nice against my hot skin.

"A little too overwhelming in there?" Asked a voice behind me.

I gasped, startled. Turning around I saw a boy about my age, maybe older.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." The boy apologized.

Still startled, I could feel myself gawking at him.

"Not one for words are we?" He laughed, flashing me a stunning grin.

He was gorgeous. Dark green eyes with a nice face and tamed hair.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"I'm Peter malady, Peter Pan." Peter said offering his hand.

I took it. He then he brought my hand up to his lips, and kissed it softly. He glanced up at me.

"You are quite beautiful malady." He marveled. "The invitation didn't mention how easy on the eyes you are."

I could feel my cheeks burning.

"I didn't see you at the door Mr. Pan." I said shyly.

"I was late, and call me Peter" He replied.

"Well Peter, I think I would have remembered seeing you." I pointed out.

"Really late."

"Did you arrive during the dancing?" I pressed.

"I was hoping to dance with you myself." He offered.

"Peter, you certainly have strange ways of asking a girl to dance." I teased.

"Will you?"

I looked up at him though my lashes, "Yes."

We danced for what felt like hours. I fit in his arms perfectly as if I were made for him. He lead me around the balcony with such grace and prestige, surely he was a man of high class. The best part was that he didn't once ask me about any of my father's dealings, he seemed to be focused solely on me.

"Whendy!" I herd mother yell.

Peter suddenly stopped dancing "Here," He said, grabbing my wrist and slipping a thin bracelet around it. "Something to remember me by."

It was beautiful, crafted with immense detail, "I can't except, it looks too valuable."

"You must," he said, clearly in a hurry.

"Are you leaving?" I inquired, "But you just got here."

"I have business to attend to and it looks like you are being missed. If I could I'd spend all night dancing with you." He insisted

"Will I see you again?" I asked quietly.

"Sooner that you think." He answered with a smile.

"Goodbye Peter." I spoke.

"Farewell my darling Whendy." Peter called while walking to the exit.

I watched him go, wishing he hadn't. I touched my hand where his kissed it. Feeling my face starting to burn again I faced the night sky.

"I hope to see you again Peter Pan."

* * *

Yay, First chapter done! This is only the beginning, stay tuned for next weeks chapter: "Mother Knows Best"

Pictures of Whendy's ball gown and necklace will be posted on my profile.


	3. Mother Know's Best (or does she?)

Hello, sorry for the slow update. My computer was having problems and I was unable to access the internet for a prolonged period of time. This chapter is a little short but it develops Whendy's relationships a little more. What's a story without character development?

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm trying my best to catch them all. I do not own OUAT (although I wish I did).

I hope you enjoy!

 **Last chapter in Wendy Daysaid:**

 _"Farewell my darling Whendy." Peter called while walking to the exit._

 _I watched him go, wishing he hadn't. I touched my hand where his kissed it. Feeling my face starting to burn again I faced the night sky._

 _"I hope to see you again Peter Pan."_

* * *

 **Mother Know's Best (or does she?)**

* * *

"Whendy, heavens child where have you been?" Mother said as I walked back to the foyer.

"I was just outside taking a breather." I explained.

"Its been half an hour! Is that the way a lady of your status is supposed to act?" Mother shouted quietly, dragging me back out to the balcony.

"No mother." I sighed, putting my hands together in front of myself. She was always so critical of me.

"What's that?" Mother asked, grabbing and inspecting my wrist.

I looked down, the bracelet Peter had just given me shined in the dim light.

"It was a gift." I replied with a small smile.

"From one of the suitors?" Mother inquired excitedly.

My face flushed, "Um yes..."

"Well, spit it out. Who was it?" She questioned, the small gleam that I had not seen in a very long time returned to her eyes. "Was he handsome?"

"He was quite handsome." I explained, absentmindedly twisting my hair between my fingers. "And his name is Peter."

"Peter Cross? A wonderful young man! I saw you dancing with him tonight. Did I tell you that the other day when I was visiting with his mother, she told me he was in line for six estates?" Mother babbled.

"No mother-"

"Peter Fogely?" She interrupted.

"Mother!" I hushed, "Calm yourself. And no, it was not Peter Cross, or Fogely. His name is Peter Pan."

Her lips tightened to form a thin line as she uttered a curse. All I could catch was "fucking demon".

"What is wrong with Peter?" I interjected, "He seemed like a nice, suitable young man."

"Peter Pan is nothing but a monster." Mother seethed.

"He is just a boy." I protested.

"Stop asking questions." Mother whispered, clearly very angry.

"How do you know him?"

"Young lady do not test me," Mother growled.

I could feel tears welling in my eyes, "You just have to ruin everything don't you!" I began. I usually never got mad about anything, especially a boy but there was something about Peter that made me gravitate to him, defend him. The thought of him being anything but nice left me unsettled. Mother was surely exaggerating. "Peter was the only boy at this entire party who I actually liked. He was the only one that showed interest in me instead of how much land we own, or how fathers business is going. Why do you keep trying to action be off to the highest bidder?"

"Whendy!" Mother growled.

"What happened mother? What made you so cold?" I finished, freeing the tears. I couldn't remember a time where I was so upset.

"That's enough Whendy Evelyn Daysaid. You are not to go near him ever again," she snapped harshly.

"But mother-" I cried.

"That's enough!" She shouted. "Go to your room."

"What about the party?" I questioned. "What happened to ' _a lady should never leave her guests in the middle of a function_ '?"

"I said, go to your room."

My eyes stayed glued to the ground as I passed groups of partygoers on the way to the stairs. At the foot of them I saw john leaning against the banister.

"Hey Whendy, What going on?" Asked John

I raised my head.

"Oh... What did she do?" John groaned.

"Walk me up?" I said softly.

"Of course."

When we reached the top of the stairs I saw Michael leaning against the wall.

"Rough night?" Michael speculated.

"Mother." Was all I had to say for him to understand.

The three of us continued down the hall to my bedroom. John opened the door. I immediately went to my bed. My brothers must have had the same idea because we all decided to fall back onto it at the same time.

"Sometimes I don't even know if she loves us." Michael said. It was not the first time we had talked about this subject.

"She doesn't." John growled, "All she cares about is money and status."

"What did she do to you Michael?" I asked.

"I was talking to Lady Lila tonight, you both know how we have been getting closer. Mother came over when we were engaged it a pretty interesting conversation and said that I should not be around people of her class! Not only did she completely embarrass me in front of all the guests but she really hurt Lila." Michel huffed.

"Typical mother." John added. "She was trying to get me to attend one of those prissy tea party's again. I swear, after last time, she is never getting me to go anywhere she asks again."

"I wish she would just listen to us for once." I stated.

My brothers hummed in agreement.

"So, what happened with you Whendy?" Michael pestered.

"I met this guy that I really liked tonight." I began, not wanting to go too in depth. "He was really nice, but when I told mom about him she called him a 'effing demon'. She was the one that wanted me to meet a guy tonight, she is being completely hypocritical."

"Ya..."

There was a prolonged silence.

"Have either of you noticed how weird dad has been acting lately?" Blurted Michael.

"How so?" I chirped.

"I know this is weird, but he almost seems empty."

"I think I know what you're talking about..." John agreed.

"What would it be like if we didn't have parents?" I contemplated

"Heaven." John Joked.

"I'm done with this, I'm done with them." Michael complained.

"Sometimes I feel so lost." I concluded.

Once again there was silence.

A few moments later I felt a strange tingling sensation up my arm. Sitting up, I looked down at the small silver band around my wrist. I had forgotten it was there. Taking a closer look I noticed that it had tiny words engraved into it. They read: _To my darling Whendy, I-._ The last few works were illegible. That made me slightly disappointed.

"Who are you really Mr. Pan?" I asked quietly.

"What was that?" muttered Michael.

"Nothing." I uttered, "Just thinking out loud."

Lying back down, I closed my eyes. Not long after that all three of us fell asleep. No one noticed the familiar creeping shadow watching us form outside of the window...


End file.
